


Not Today

by Ninja_tori11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, First Time, Homophobia, Humor, Kurama is sick too, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Burn, Smut, Somewhat Non-Con, Top katashi, bottom Naruto, its going to be great, mostly confusion, nobody knows whats going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_tori11/pseuds/Ninja_tori11
Summary: Naruto has a weird fever that Kurama isn't healing. When Kakashi comes to check on him interesting things ensure. Both men have to figure out their relationship in the aftermath and the changes that come along with it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 80
Kudos: 733





	1. When it's not your day

**Author's Note:**

> Bing bang boom  
> I've had this story in my head for far too long. I can't promise consistent updating, just know that the story will haunt me until it's finished. As always hit me up with any ideas you would like to see in the story :D

Naruto ended his mission by reporting to Kakashi-sensei, once his teacher now his Hokage and his teacher once more in the arts of leadership and all the political mumbo-gumbo Naruto was being forced to learn so he could one day take Kakashi-sensei’s place. It was a lot of work but Naruto was used to working for what he wanted.

The mission has been simple, a B-rank that Sai and Lee had joined him on. Nothing much to report on except how out of shape Naruto had become. He knew he was slacking on his physical training since he started working as Kakashi-sensei’s apprentice but he still put in his hours as a leaf ninja! It was ridiculous how out of breath he was just running back to the village. Kakashi-sensei even commented on how he needed to take a shower because he was all sweaty and gross. Which was weird because Naruto would wear his jump suit in the middle of summer and still not be in this bad of shape.

Kakashi-sensei had given the team a day off after their weeklong mission and Naruto swore to put it to good use training.

~~~

Training was unfortunately going to have to wait. On one hand, Naruto’s training was probably still sufficient as his out-of-shape-ness was due to a fever. On the other hand, he had a fever. Not the lay in bed for a couple days and eat ramen kind. Naruto felt like utter shit, like he couldn’t catch his breath. He was sweating like his body was trying to develop a water type jutsu and his head felt fuzzy. His brain wasn’t computing his surroundings and his body didn’t want to follow what his fuzzy brain was telling him. At one point he had tried to heat up water for instant ramen and ended up falling on his ass as soon as he stood up.

And that’s where he had stayed the night. His legs were all tingly and non-responsive and he was too weak and tired to care about moving up off the ground. He managed to pull the blanket down over him but that was as much function as he could rally.

That was also where Shikamaru found him the next day after he didn’t show up for work. It was kinda like he couldn’t stay in the moment. Naruto would be able to focus for long enough to yell at Shikamaru to come in when he knocked but then he would space out again. Somehow, when he came back to, Sakura was there and he was back on his bed, his shirt open and cold cloths lining his chest and forehead.

He was aware enough to question what was going on, but not entirely sure what Sakura said back. The heat in his body was becoming overwhelming. More so than it had been the previous night. Like the heat was building in his center and he might just implode if it didn’t stop soon. Her hands came into his line of sight, glowing that greenish color that signaled her healing jutsu was being used. Yes, Naruto was ready to feel better, he didn’t like being out of commission with broken limbs and this was one hundred times worse. The moment Sakura’s healing hands hit Naruto’s skin he jerked to clarity… and pain.

It was like the world was burning him alive. The fire in his core was setting his entire being ablaze and there wasn’t any escaping it. He writhed in agony every second her healing chakra worked through his body. It didn’t feel right, it wasn’t normal for it to hurt this much. Naruto could tell Kurama’s usual healing wasn’t in effect, but he could also tell it was worse than it should be for a fever.

Naruto can remember many, many times he had been injured in his career as a leaf ninja. He’s had holes through his chest the size of Sasuke’s fist and every limb broken at least twice. This though, this was on a different level. His body was screaming at him, telling him everything was hurting, everything was on fire.

Sakura quickly removed her hands and it eased the pain marginally. He might have screamed, he wasn’t sure. Unfortunately, the clarity stayed with him and a growing need. A need for what, his body was still unsure. But it seemed like all his nerves were ablaze, his mind spinning with hormones being put out to compensate. Something was very very wrong with him and he needed it to stop. His brain would melt if this heat carried on much longer, he had to be literally on fire.

He had to figure out what was going on, the only one that might know would be Kurama who had been oddly silent this whole time.

~~~

Kurama had been useless. His venture into their shared mind-space only increased his fear for the whole ordeal. Karama had been sleeping in what felt like a sauna, the entire mindscape was literally steaming with the great, fuzzy beat’s sweat. And in the center of the unusually dim room was a mass of fur that should have been his nine-tailed friend.

Even more worrying than the particular conditions of their mind-space was Kurama’s state. The Fox had been in a deep sleep, not the snoozing like during the ‘boring parts’ as he liked to say, but a deep unconsciousness that Naruto had no idea how to get him out of. He had left after it was apparent that Kurama wasn’t going to be getting up no matter how much Naruto poked him.

He returned from the fog that was his brain to well, still his brain so it wasn’t really any better. It felt like it was getting worse. That cloud of something pushing in on his sanity smacked him the face as soon as he opened his eyes again. His head rolled on the pillow, the lights were too bright and his clothes were smothering him.

He couldn’t stop the whole-body flinch that overtook him when Sakura reached for him. It wasn’t anything personal against Sakura, just that Naruto was fucking terrified of her. He wouldn’t be able to take another hit of her healing chakra.

She quickly recoiled before she got any closer to Naruto. “We need to get you to the hospital so I can do some more thorough exams. I’ve never seen anything like this.”  
Naruto nodded, vaguely comprehending what she had said.

She nodded her agreement and carefully shifted closer, “Do you think you can walk? Or are you okay with me carrying you?”

After a moment, too long of a moment, he actually understood what was happening. He turned over, throwing the cloths that were now warm from his heat over his shoulder. “Like he-hell I’m going to the hospital. Something’s wrong with Kurama an-and he doesn’t like your chakra. Touch me, me with it again and I might literally explode.” He kicked off the blanket and tried to catch his breath. He didn’t think he could bear being in a hospital even a day like this. Even his favorite jumpsuit felt like it was chafing him let alone one of those itchy hospital gowns and to stay in the dry filtered air… No. He wouldn’t.

Sakura didn’t like that, in fact she raised her fist to clobber Naruto as per their usual traditions until she realized he was in fact sick and the clobbering would have to wait. She sighed, “What do you want to do then, Naruto? Shikamaru is out trying to track down Princess Tsunade at whatever gambling hall she may be at. I don’t know how to help you.”

She sounded defeated enough that Naruto rolled over, taking in his long time friend. Why did his head feel like gravy? He fought for a moment more clarity, just long enough to convince Sakura of this. “Thank you, Sakura. But I promise I won’t get better any quicker at the hospital than here. Come check on me tomorrow. I’ll just be napping. Ninja-ninja promise.” He hoped that made sense.

She paused long enough that Naruto almost fell asleep, then “Why doesn’t Kurama like my chakra?”

Naruto didn’t have the mental capacity to answer her.

~~~

Naruto woke up from his nap knowing exactly what his body had been wanting and being very disturbed by it. Like sure he wasn’t a prude, he masturbated like everyone else. And sure, maybe he hadn’t had any sexual experience, but he had been fighting in a war and training took up a lot of his time so, yeah. He was verging on adulthood and still a virgin.

Which wasn’t a big deal at all! It wasn’t like he was dogging to lose it, it would happen eventually and that was that. He had never felt that he needed to have sex.

But right now…Naruto might die if he didn’t have sex. He needed it like he needed to breathe. He stripped himself down, throwing everything off the bed and lay naked in the afternoon sun. Extremely hard of course. Like the first time he had read Jiraiya-sensei’s book, it was terrible writing but it certainly sparked his imagination as a young teen.

“Fuck,” he reached in between his mattress and wall and pulled out his bottle of lube, smearing some into his hand and taking his weepy cock. Groaning as he started working his length, applying a firm pressure and twisting on the upstroke. Thumb swiping over the leaking head, making himself hiss. It felt good…but not enough.

His body was still so hot and he honestly didn’t know if it was safe to masturbate with a fever, like couldn’t he go blind or something? He felt like he had heard that somewhere. But that burning felt more concentrated deep inside. So now not only was his skin still raw and overly sensitive but his innards felt like something was coiling there.

He orgasmed before he realized what hit him. Whining as his dick pulsed and spilled over. Continuing to stroke himself until he was softening and sensitive. He wiped the cum off with a tissue from the box that sat next to every man’s bed.

He panted, trying to catch his breath, and hopefully be able to go back to sleep after that. His body cooled to some degree, releasing him from the pure hormone overload. He grabbed his blanket from off the floor and snuggled it.

He had his eyes closed for maybe two minutes before he felt the mind-crushing hormones smack him in the face. His dick twitched and his ass felt weird and the coil in his belly felt like it was burrowing deeper, establishing roots.

He groaned, fumbling for his dick and mindlessly pulling on it, wanting it to be over. Like sure this wouldn’t be bad any other time, a day off with some lube, sure. But he was sick and his head wasn’t always cooperating with him. Like how did his finger get up his ass. He wasn’t sure but at least it had the sense to use lube.

The whine that slipped out of him was anything but dignified. He arched up, dropping his cock to claw at his bed sheets. There was no way it could feel that good. He flipped over to get a better angle and work the finger deeper inside himself. His hips pushing back into his hand, dick now able to grind into the mattress. And, spirits, did he want it. Nerves Naruto didn’t know existed lit up with every drag of his finger over his smooth walls, making his mind even fuzzier with pleasure. His body felt like it was opening up around the digit desperately pressing in and out of his quivering hole. He shifted again, trying to get deeper, get more friction, go faster, anything.

Another finger entered with the first, the stretch briefly caught Naruto off guard, making him stop and press his forehead into the bed, regaining his breath in deep, labored pants. He was already warn out, his dick rock hard again and his wrist cramping from the odd angle.

His body clearly didn’t give a fuck, his ass clenched and unclenched around the fingers making him all the more aware of his body’s need to get off. It was overwhelming. He absently felt drool drip onto the sheet under him. The lube squelching as his fingers found their pace again, crooking to message the ring of sensitive muscle. He pressed his face into the sheets, trying to stifle his moan as his balls drew up and he came again, ass in the air and fingers shoved as deep as he could reach in his needy hole. His vision whited out, eyes rolling back and mouth left open even if sound wasn’t coming out anymore. His body spasmed at the intensity of it all, still rocking back onto his twitching fingers.

He gasped in relief when his body finally let him out of the waves of pleasure that still had his body shivering. Naruto sank down in his bed, not caring that he was in a puddle of jizz, though he knew he would regret it later. He carefully removed his fingers, wincing at the odd open feeling. His eyes closed hoping to actually get some rest now and get rid of the haze that still plagued him.

He lay there maybe three seconds before he realized he was still hard. He groaned and rolled over wincing at the amount of cum sticking to his belly. He would definitely need to wash his sheets before Sakura came back tomorrow to check on him. And shower, he had lube dripping down his legs and it was making him itchy. He swiped at his legs and grimaced at the sheer amount of sticky substance dripping down his thighs. It definitely wasn’t lube, his was water based and not this sticky. His fingers followed the slimy trail up his leg to his sensitive hole. His whole body shivered in pleasure as those traitorous fingers wiggled their way back into his body. He got his knees under him as he resigned himself to going another round.

He was a little worried and made himself promise to talk to Sakura about this if his dick didn’t calm down after this, even though it would be mortifying. This wasn’t usual for him, sure maybe twice, he was young and could get it up quick if properly motivated. But his ass was leaking like a woman and he had the distinct feeling that did not happen with men no matter how good it might be. And he definitely shouldn’t be hard still. If this did have to do with Kurama, and Naruto really didn’t want to think about all the implications to that, he was going to kick his nine-tailed ass. As soon as his boner went away.

He wedged his pillow under his chest and considered how many fingers he could get in his needy entrance. Like all things Naruto excelled at he would have to train and spend a lot of time working for it.

~~~

He was sobbing on his fifth orgasm of the day (of the hour? He wasn’t sure) with four fingers soaked in his fluids wedged firmly up his ass when his door opened. Now Naruto wasn’t a shy person, he did lots of embarrassing things in front of others all the time and it was fine. But he did have a short list of people he would prefer not to see him as he was then, which included the entire Leaf village, one wandering teammate, several Kage and all other shinobi he had been acquainted with over the years.

Unfortunately, who walked through the door was one of the people that was at the top of that list, his current Hokage and mentor, Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto really hated his life sometimes.


	2. Kakashi's most wildest day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi walks in on Naruto doing questionable things. It somehow spirals out of control. Mostly porn, some plot line if you squint.

Kakashi-sensei was in his apartment.

Naruto’s former sensei and current Hokage had just walked through his front door unannounced.

The Hokage of the fucking Hidden Leaf was in his room while Naruto was naked, kneeling on his bed finger fucking himself.

Mmmhmm. Yeah.

Kakashi-sensei (was he allowed to call him that still) had thrown open his door without a thought of knocking, shutting the door behind him before tossing his Hokage hat on Naruto’s kitchen table with a signature eye smile. He then froze in his tracks. Naruto already paralyzed in shock—embarrassed, mortified, jaw hanging from loose hinges.

They took a second to stare, both equally in disbelief. The older ninja’s eyes took him in, raking down his frozen body. Goosebumps crawled down Naruto’s skin as if Kakashi was physically touching him. Kakashi’s still outstretched hand from the hat throw dropped suddenly shocking Naruto into a whimper and Kakashi out of his stupor. He quickly turned away, focusing on the grocery bag in hand and putting the contents into the fridge.

“Mah, Naruto, could of let us know you were feeling better. Sakura spent the last hour pacing in my office until I agreed to check on you. But now that everything seems to have sorted itself out…” The taller man took a few casually swift steps back to the door, happily ending their chat.

As embarrassed as Naruto was right now, fuck he could die and would probably haunt himself for being suck an idiot in life, he didn’t want Kakashi to leave. He was honestly really fucking scared. He had no idea what was happening to his body and couldn’t calm down.

He had meant to pull himself together (read: take the still slowing curling and uncurling fingers out and address Kakashi as casually as his mentor had him). That was not what happened. He didn’t move from his position, other arm barely holding his head out of the sheets. His voice gave out, his post-orgasm haze still gripping him tight. It came out all watery with the tears that still dripped from his eyes and nose. “-Kashi,” Like he was begging. Spirits, he was a sight.

The man stopped like he had been caught trying to escape. Naruto didn’t fucking blame him. But he needed his help. Maybe the hospital was a good idea.

He turned and proceeded to look anywhere but Naruto. “Yo?”

The younger ninja rallied again, “Help,” it was a good decision, his elder finally looked at him again. Though it looked somewhat pained.

Determinately Kakashi strode over and knelt next to his former student. He had wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as he walked in. Kakashi had walked in on his fair share of things being a ninja. There was little privacy and long missions were always a pain. Most the time the offender threw on a blanket or clothes or covered themselves somehow and the intruder would laugh it off. It would result in a week of harassment and that was that. Naruto had not done that. Instead he stayed there, desperately fucking himself in his soiled sheets asking for Kakashi’s help. This might be the most awkward experience of his life. Believe it or not there was a limit to how much Kakashi could cooly get out of. This was reaching it.

“What’s going on, Naruto? Are you…” he couldn’t help the look back at his younger’s hand disappearing from view over his hips, “stuck?” Why was this his life?

Naruto groaned. He winced at the sound. His student only shook his head from where it lay on the bed, not providing any more clues as to what he needed from Kakashi.

Okay, Kakashi cool it, he told himself, this was just another mission. No, not even that, this was his student who was asking for his help. He needed to assess the situation.

Naruto was obviously really fucking out of it. The boy was sweating so much the entire bed looked damp, he wasn’t going to think about what else was on the bed. His hair was plastered to his face and his eyes were severely dilated. It looked like he had been crying. He was out of breath. Kakashi could feel the heat rolling off of Naruto he realized, holding his hand near his skin. No wonder he was sweating buckets. Kakashi took an extra second to get over himself, they were both men, and take note of Naruto’s body as well. After a quick scan nothing else seemed amiss about Naruto except for the substance covering his lower extremities. Like, a lot of it. Thinking about it, he could definitely smell whatever it was. It was subtly sweet, like honey dew melon if he had to name something. It smelled good, but he had no idea what it could be. Lube always left a somewhat chemical smell behind and he wasn’t picking any of that up. Naruto was hard, which he had noticed directly upon entering the residence. What he had missed the first time was the absurd amount of…sperm that was under the boy. Kakashi might be getting old, but still, that was a lot. Kakashi was starting to seriously be concerned.

“Naruto,” he tried again, “you’re going to have to help me too. What’s going on?”

“It hurts,” he answered this time, “inside. It won’t go away.” He ended on a sob.

“Okay, Okay, we will take care of this,” he reassured. Fuck. Kakashi had seen Naruto in varying stages of pain over the five or so years they had known each other. Naruto didn’t cry like this over himself. Others? Most definitely. Never himself. The Hokage gently grabbed the boy’s wrist (also covered in fluids, he really needed to ask about that) and stopped his movement. “Can you take it out? I want to take you to the hospital so they can figure out what’s happening to you.”

The boy nodded hesitantly, more tears pooling in his eyes. Kakashi carefully guided him; his other hand stabilizing his (regrettably sticky) chest. Naruto’s legs shaking as he finally withdrew the fingers. Naruto shot a quick glance at his sensei in panic before his legs gave out completely. Kakashi barely caught him in time, the one hand still under his chest, the other frantically gripping his hip before he could fall into the mess underneath him. The former copy nin was able to at least slow his decent enough to rotate him onto his side out of the middle of the bed.

The sobs really started then, gut wrenching sobs. Naruto was facing away from the older man but he could see just how deep they hurt with the way his broad back shook. Kakashi didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t a doctor, he didn’t know any medical jutsus. He was panicking. Kakashi Hatake did not panic. He had to calm his friend down before he lost it too.

He stood slowly, reaching over Naruto to take him by the face and make him look at him. When he finally met his eyes, Naruto calmed marginally, listening at least. “I need you to calm down and breathe for me, Naruto. Can you do that?” He picked up the boy’s hand and placed it to his chest, making him feel the slow rhythm of his own lungs.

Naruto stared, wide-eyed up at him. His breathing leveling out and sobs slowing.

“Good,” Kakashi said softly, giving him a gentle eye-smile. Naruto relaxed more into his bed; he was in so much pain. His mind was going crazy with it. His body was going crazy with it. Kakashi’s hand was like an anchor, reminding him of his since of self and not just the coiling need. What the fuck was happening to him? Was he just that desperate to get laid? Well at this point, yes.

Naruto was still panting even though he had stopped trying to fist himself, “Sorry, sensei.”

The man fiddled with his mask, “Lets just get you to the hospital.”

That was still the last thing Naruto wanted to do. He would much rather stay in his home and at least try to relieve some of the pain instead of just suffering in the hospital. But he would listen, even if it was just so Kakashi could escape. He turned over carefully, sitting up and touching his feet to the ground. His skin was so sensitive, his feet blanched at the idea of the cold flooring.

Kakashi picked up his blanket from where he had thrown it off earlier, preparing to wrap it around him so he could carry him into town. Though Naruto one hundred percent agreed with Kakashi, he needed to be at the hospital, his body wasn’t in agreement. His legs gave out as soon as he tried to stand. He dropped like a rock, Kakashi with or without the sharingan was wicked fast and was able to get an arm around him before he completely crumpled.

Kakashi seemed exasperated as he pulled him up, “You just like causing trouble for me, don’t you?” At least Kakashi could still joke. Naruto still had a hard on, he wasn’t ready to joke yet.

He was going to try to say something, apologize again maybe, but with his sudden vertical position the slick substance his body was producing was dripping down his legs bringing unnecessary attention back to his aching crotch. All he could do was grip Kakashi-sensei’s shirt and try not to make this more embarrassing than it already was. He pressed his forehead into the lean man’s chest and tried to stifle the ridiculous sounds he was making. His whole body quivered as the substance leaked out of his fluttering hole. He might literally die if he didn’t get something in there soon.

He was about to shove his fingers back in, Kakashi still there or not, but the jounin was turning him around and grabbing at his thighs. Naruto gasped, fumbling for balance and ending up catching himself on the bed, Kakashi crouching behind him holding both his thighs steady and slightly apart as more slick gushed out of him. “What the fuck is coming out of you?”

Naruto was mortified when he turned back and saw his Hokage staring directly as his leaking, gaping ass. But that didn’t stop the shiver that curled his toes when a hand released his thigh and tracked up the inside, swiping some of the substance off.

Kakashi brought the dollop up to his face and smelled. It didn’t smell like much other than that hint of earthy sweetness. Then he did something he would later regret. He pulled his mask down just low enough to expose his nose so that the fabric didn’t interfere.

His head swam. The room was drowning in the scent. Kakashi was drowning in it. It settled like a fog over his mind. He didn’t know what to make of it. It smelled fantastic but he knew he was already ensnared in the effects of it.

Naruto whined above him, no longer looking at him but dick in his hand. Fuck, something was seriously going on. He could confidently say Naruto would not being doing this in normal situations. But neither would he. For whatever reason his brain had supplied, Kakashi had the finger in his mouth. The substances tasted exactly like it smelled, just barely sweet, like he was chasing the taste of it. And before he could stop himself, he was scraping more from the boy’s legs and cleaning his finger. He would have thought the deep moan Naruto let out would have brought him to his senses. It did not.

Kakashi didn’t know what was happening to him. His mask was pooled around his neck, his fingerless gloves shucked off and his hands were busy molesting his student.

“Kashi!” he gasped when he finally got tired of using his fingers as the go between. He dragged his tongue up the back of Naruto’s leg, forcing his legs a bit farther apart. Fuck, he had to stop this, and might have been able to pull himself away, but then, “please, please, Kashi. I need-need it so bad.”

This was real bad. Like Kakashi was going to have to quit his job after this. And what was weird was his rational brain was telling him this, he fully knew what he was doing, and he kept doing it. He felt like he needed it, needed more. He followed another trail of slick up the boy’s leg, following it from knee to where his thigh and ass met. Naruto jerked himself hard, whining desperately, whole body rocking into it over Kakashi. Like a drugged man, Kakashi watched transfixed as his own hand reached out and grabbed one muscular globe of Naruto’s ass. He squeezed experimentally, listening to the beautiful sounds that followed. He leaned forward and licked a spot of inner thigh, hand still kneading the ass beneath it. Naruto’s speed picked up; he was close. Kakashi realized with slight horror that he was hard as well. His body obviously didn’t care, instead he bit down on the sensitive skin in front of him, sucking a mark into the tanned flesh. A raspy gasp echoed above him turning into a choked-out groan as he orgasmed onto the bed.

The entire apartment would have to be burnt down after this, Kakashi idly noted. He stood and watched how his body was deciding what ‘this’ would be. He let Naruto process on trembling legs as he grabbed the blanket he had retrieved what felt like hours but could have only been minutes ago. He spread it onto the soiled bed and grabbed Naruto up by his middle.

The boy squealed but did not make any protests as he was hauled onto the bed and thrown on his back. Kakashi drank him in like a fine sake. Slowly, savoring every minute of it, even though he knew he would regret it later when he had overindulged. But right now, he was saying fuck it, taking that extra sip and diving head-first into the hangover tomorrow.

Naruto lay how he was thrown, arms tossed to the sides of him and legs spread just enough to make Kakashi shiver. His whole body was limp in the covers, head titled back to expose his gorgeous throat. Kakashi picked up an ankle, rising the muscled leg into the air and placed his lips to it. The light salt of sweat met his tongue along with the cursed flavor that had to be Naruto’s sent alone. He glanced up at his meal and made contact with the oddly focused eyes.

“Kakashi-sensei?” the younger nin breathed out, eyes staying locked onto Kakashi’s.

A low growl responded, though he stayed attune to Naruto as he spoke to him, he couldn’t bring himself to stop his slow assent up the golden skin. He sucked another dark mark onto the boy.

“Sensei, whatever’s happening to me is affecting you too. If you’re going to get out of here, you need to do it before it hits me again. Once that happens, I’m not going to be able to stop myself. I’ll take advantage of you Sensei. I don’t want to hurt you.” He straight up moans when the jounin reaches where he bit him before. Tongue tracing the teeth outlined into the sensitive spot high up on his thigh. He fists Kakashi’s hair, holding him in place but not pushing him away. Kakashi growled again, settling for really working over that tender area.

“Hatake fucking Kakashi,” he sputters out, eyes rolling back in pleasure, “I know you aren’t completely gone, so fucking listen to me. Leave. Get out of here and hide or I will track you down and ride you all the way to the Hidden fucking Cloud Village.” His legs squirm under Kakashi’s firm hold, hands clenching and releasing in his hair making Kakashi’s scalp tingle and dick twitch still in the confines of his pants.

That makes Kakashi stop. From there to the Cloud Village is at least a week’s trip. His dick certainly felt like it could do a week. He’d be willing to test that. He let the leg fall back onto the bed and took a minute to take off the Hokage cloak and flack jacket. Naruto sat up instantly more attentive, watching his hands in an almost distracted manner that make Kakashi smirk.

He crawled over the boy’s body, slowly pressing aside his thighs and kneeling between them. He pinned hands to the bed and dipped down slowly to his former student’s ear. His tongue traced over the pulse point hammering away at Naruto’s throat, following it up to the lobe and nibbling gently, “I can’t stop this any more than you can.” He placed a sloppy kiss on his jaw, “The question is, Naruto—” he placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth, retreating as the other chased after him, “if giving in to it will help? Will fucking you into this bed—” he whispered as he grabbed Naruto’s bottom lip with his teeth, “help us or—”

Naruto didn’t give Kakashi the chance to continue his little game. He had had enough and he couldn’t care less about that ‘or’ part. He needed Kakashi to fuck him. And that was the only option either of them were accepting.

His legs wrapped around his teacher’s hips and with a quick move he was astride him, lips already crashing down to get a proper kiss from his sensei.

Like a dam being broken, all the pent up, barely contained need spilled out between them. Kakashi barely kept their kiss controlled with hands gripping Naruto’s neck and face, as his tongue tried to take up a new residency in Naruto’s mouth. Naruto was trying to kiss back but he really could keep up with Kakashi and he was much more interested in ripping the silver haired ninja’s pants to pieces.

He grunted in frustration when he couldn’t get the pants off enough to get to his dick, instead switching tactics and grinding his hard cock into Kakashi. It was enough to give the older ninja pause from his thorough exploration of Naruto’s mouth. He pulled back and gasped at the delicious friction his adorable genin gives. His hands find his ass again, perfect of each hand to grab, and rocked the blond down on his still clothed cock.

“Stop-uhn teasing me Kak-ahh-shi. I—I want it, noowuhh.”

This stirred up something very dark inside of Kakashi that he was all too happy to bring out for the occasion. Naruto wanted to be bossy, well Kakashi was always willing to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my love of commas and run-on sentences. Its a personal weakness. Thanks for reading!


	3. On This Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly porn, enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my love of commas and run on sentences.

Naruto’s head hit the bed with a woosh, Kakashi quickly following Naruto and slotted their hips back together. He was burning up and being inside Naruto seemed to be the only answer to this problem. It didn’t make any sense, but logic wasn’t really in the cards tonight. 

He leaned down to taste Naruto again. His mouth almost as sweet as the slick substance dripping from him. He captured the other man’s lip between his teeth, biting gently before releasing and devouring the rest of his mouth. Tongue licking in deep. Oh—that gave Kakashi ideas.

He pulled back from his student and almost gave in to his needy groans and grabbing hands. Even at the loss of Kakashi’s hips to rut into, Naruto’s slim hips continued to wiggle for him, daring him to draw back into the friction. A smirked tugged up on his face. Yeah, he definitely liked the idea of Naruto begging for him. 

“You want me, Naruto?” his hands trailed down the hard lines of his chest, perfectly unmarked. Kakashi would have to fix that. “Need me now, hmm?” He licked over one dusty pink nipple, enjoying the shiver that followed.

“Kashi—”

Said man continued his attention to the sensitive bud, lavishing it with licks and kisses. “Is that all you can say, Naruto-kun? I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me.” 

He peaked up at Naruto and watched his face turn a deeper shade of red, his lips quivering and tears spilling over. 

His hands released their death grip on the bed and grabbed for Kakashi, wrapping into his long locks. Ocean blue eyes caught his own, “Please, Kashi, I can’t-can’t take it anymore. I need you in me, pleeeaaaassseee,” he practically sobbed. 

Fuck. “Remind me to eat you out later,” he mumbled before moving away. Naruto seemed to share his thoughts. Kakashi sat up on his knees, Naruto sitting up with him to tear open his pants and finally, finally push them down his hips. Naruto eagerly pawed at his clothing, bending in a weird arch to get his mouth over Kakashi’s still clothed dick. He mouthed at the wet fabric, dragging his tongue over the solid bulge before Kakashi could stop him. He was too on-edge for that. Groaning, he got a fistful of bright blond hair, forcing the younger man back onto his back. 

Naruto whined, tugging at Kakashi’s shirt trying to bring him closer, get that contact again. Anything. Naruto needed it, a kiss, his hands on him, in his hair, in his ass preferably. He was done waiting. He pulled harder, forcing the man back over him, down to his level. Naruto could see the fight in his eyes die when his legs wrapped around him.

His sensei growled; a sound Naruto would carve into his memory. All deep and demanding, like Naruto was personally responsible for all of his problems. Naruto certainly hoped so.

The shiver that crawled down his spine caused more slick to seep out. Kakashi dropped his eyes down to where he was leaking, like he knew just how much he was affecting him. 

Before Naruto could prepare for what he knew—hoped—would come next, Kakashi had his legs over his shoulders, hands pushing down that last barrier between them and dick springing free.

Fuck. Naruto was in for it.

A small, terribly tiny part of him that was still comprehending of his actions, panicked. This was his sensei, his father’s student, and his Hokage. Much older Hokage. He was going to be in a lot of trouble after this. They both were. Would they still be able to be friends after this? 

What was left of his rationality was crushed when Kashi’s cock pressed against his wet entrance. He gasped, holding his breath as the hardness was rubbed against the sensitive muscle, more slick pouring out. Naruto barely managed to squeak, watching Kakashi hold himself against Naruto. He glanced up at the older man and was caught in his grey eyes. In a whoosh Naruto let out the breath he was holding, transfixed by the hunger exuding from the man over him. Kakashi found that to be the best moment to plunge into his genin. He sheathed himself completely in one long thrust, not stopping until Naruto’s ass was firmly against Kakashi’s lap.

Both balked at the sudden entering. Naruto arching into it, screaming at the pressure and stretch that was so new and unfamiliar but with that tingling of pleasure that wasn’t quite reached yet. He mostly felt full, like his body was being rearranged to take in Kakashi. His whole body pulsed around the intrusion, feeling his size all the way in his toes.

His legs flexed and hole clenched at the severe angle his body was in, almost bent entirely in half over himself, with Kakashi’s weight putting more pressure on their connection. He vaguely was aware of Kakashi panting above him, his head dropped, almost touching Naruto’s chest, hands clutching his hips hard. If Naruto’s healing factor didn’t start working, he was definitely going to have bruises. The thought kinda excited him.

As close as they felt already, Naruto’s boiling blood still wasn’t satisfied. He grabbed Kakashi’s ridiculous face that he would certainly study at grater lengths after this and pulled them into a more compromising position. Naruto captured his sensei’s lips in his own, trying to copy what Kakashi had been doing to him earlier. It was messy, too much saliva and not enough air for either. They connected and broke apart quickly, gasping in between each kiss. Kakashi’s hands trailed up Naruto’s torso, making his body tingle everywhere he touched. Those hands continued up his arms and settled on his wrists, pulling Naruto’s hands away from Kakashi’s face and pinning them to the bed beside his head. With one last tantalizing lick, Kakashi pulled back and ground his hips into Naruto. 

A high-pitched keen escaped from his throat. Eyes rolling back as Kakashi repeated the action, just pressing in deeper, not pulling out any. Lights danced behind his eyelids but Naruto still needed so so much more.

His eyes fluttered, attempting to close without his permission. He wanted to see his Sensei fall apart as much as he was. “Kashi,” he wiggled, testing the strength holding his arms down. He wasn’t going anywhere. His sensei snapped his gaze up from where they met, 100% of his attention on Naruto. Involuntarily he squeezed around the large member stuffed inside him, “Fuck me, damn it!”

Kakashi barked out a strangled laugh. He couldn’t believe this kid. Kakashi was on the verge of cumming as soon as he had entered Naruto’s tight ass. Spirits, he didn’t know how Naruto could still be that tight after his little play session earlier. And hot, seriously damn, Kakashi felt like he was melting inside him. He could hardly catch his breath let alone deal with Naruto being all seductive and demanding with him. Kakashi would have to punish him for it later, but right now he clearly needed to prove how well he could fuck the younger ninja’s brains out. 

He grunted and pulled out an inch before slamming back in, feeling like all his nerve endings were exploding. 

He got another desperate moan out of Naruto, followed by, “I know you can do better than that, Kakashi. Fuck. ME.”

Kakashi blinked. Back to his full name. Well that just would not do.

Naruto wanted fucked; he wouldn’t hold back anymore. He dropped his hands, “Stay,” and gripped the muscly thighs at their base, getting back up on his knees properly. “You should know better than to talk to me like that, Naruto.” Without further ceremony he began to properly fuck into the smaller man. Pulling his dick almost entirely out before railing him like a freight train.

Kakashi’s smirk wasn’t seen as Naruto’s eyes lost focus and widened in alarm, mouth dropping open but nothing coming out. Kakashi didn’t linger on his victory, thrusting into him again, and again. Adjusting Naruto’s legs around his shoulders before getting into a steady rhythm of hard, quick fucks. Naruto hanging off Kakashi’s dick. 

Naruto’s mouth finally started working again, letting out long, continuous moans that hitched with every sharp press in. Riling Kakashi up more and making his skin itch. 

Kakashi was just about to pull out and put Naruto on his knees and fuck him for real when Naruto suddenly clenched up around him and spilled over both of their stomachs. Stealing his soul from his dick. Naruto’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere bringing Kakashi down with him. Chunks of bedding and matrass ripped under Naruto’s hands, eyes shut tight against the barrage of pleasure Kakashi’s own body mimicked. He desperately grabbed up Naruto in his arms, folding the body in two but needing something to anchor him to life as his own orgasm was forced from him. 

At the brink of essenancey he bit into the meat of Naruto’s shoulder, holding him still as the boy wailed out his pleasure. 

Kakashi dove into his own pleasure and was caught off guard by a sudden and very frightening swelling of his anatomy. 

Naruto seemed to notice too as his desperate screams turned into whimpers, hips wiggling and hands pushing to get Kakashi off of him. Kakashi had him totally pinned down, arms around his back, legs pressed into his chest and mouth still firmly latched into his shoulder. The beast in Kakashi growled again, making Naruto pause in his struggles until the swelling of his dick felt complete and his cock had a ridiculously large knot in it. Then Kakashi was emptying into the other man’s tight channel, ass milking Kakashi for everything he was worth. He groaned, trying to thrust farther into the heat. The body under him tensed up as the enlarged cock was shoved further inside of him. 

Naruto gasped as he snapped to. He had blacked out taking Kakashi’s cock. Life always proved how much more embarrassing it could get for Naruto. 

Kakashi hovered over him, sweat glistening in his silver hair. “Fuckkkk,” Kakashi-sensei’s eyes rolled back and Naruto realized he was tensing on a still very hard, very large cock inside him. “Naruto, I’m going to need you to calm down,” He panted.

The ninja became aware of many things all at once. One: he felt coherent, like he wasn’t fighting through the fog anymore. Two: Kakashi was also coherent. Three: he had just had sex, very very good sex, with his sensei. Four: The itch inside him wasn’t gone, just repressed. And five: from the looks of things, they were not done with their sex-capades.

He panted and tried to calm down. He was laying on his side, leg thrown over Kakashi-sensei’s hip, with Kakashi firmly in between his legs, holding his body close. 

Some part of him was very content with this and wanted to nestle closer. The other part was ready to run off into one of the Hidden Sand village’s sandstorms and die there. He went with that plan.

He pushed away from Kakashi-sensei quickly and tried to remove the…item from within himself and moaned desperately when the swollen area caught at his rim, not letting it be removed. Kakashi echoed his noise and pulled him closer to stop his movement.

Naruto hissed as warm fluid bubbled up inside him as Kakashi groaned. He gasped and felt for his abdomen. He pressed into the skin there and felt his sensei’s dick, deep inside him. This made Kakashi squirm more, humping back into Naruto with little whines. 

“Naruto…I really need you to calm down, please.” The older ninja begged. Hands firmly on Naruto’s shoulders. 

All Naruto could do was nod as he caught his breath. “Do you have a freaking dick enlarging jutsu?” he asked when he was done panting. 

Kakashi laughed at that, the sound rumbling through Naruto. The position they were in had Naruto buried in Kakashi’s chest and unable to get a better look at his face. It wasn’t that Naruto had forgotten anything that had just happened, but he had been much too distracted before to fully appreciate seeing his sensei’s face. 

“I do not have a dick enlarging jutsu. I think its related to whatever the hell is going on with you. I can honestly say my dick has never done this before.” His tone was light and strayed close to his normal voice. Naruto now new what Jirahya-sensei had meant in his books with ‘sex voice;’ Kakashi was still an octave too deep and just slightly scratchy. He couldn’t help the shiver that went through him at the memory of the man growling at him. 

Kakashi cleared his throat and Naruto startled when he realized the effects he was having on Kakashi’s cock. The Hokage broke the tense moment first, “Are you cold?” he asked, somewhat strained. 

Naruto shook his head, trying not to do anything more to make Kakashi uncomfortable.

The older man paused, “Are you ready to go again?”

That made Naruto choke on his spit. He sputtered, “Sensei!”

Kakashi pulled back enough to look down at Naruto, “My cock is still inside you, you aren’t allowed to get embarrassed.” Naruto pouted at that, causing Kakashi’s lips to tilt in a crooked smile. His fingers brush over his hair gently combing it out of Naruto’s eyes and pulling him back to his chest, “You were a virgin, weren’t you?” 

Like hell does Naruto want to answer that. But, he did kinda drag Kakashi into this, lease he could do was be honest. “Yeah.” He doesn’t go on to say that he’s 17 and not a kid anymore. But Kakashi is what? 13, 14 years older than him. He knows the argument is useless and keeps quiet. 

Kakashi nods slowly, processing. “You can still feel it, can’t you? Feels like underneath my skin is burning. We aren’t quite done with this so we should probably talk some things out while we have a bit of clarity.”

“I feel good right now, but like a paper bomb, I’ll explode again eventually.” Naruto supplied, moving his free arm to wrap around Kakashi. He was afraid. Afraid of what he would do, if it would ever stop. He still hadn’t heard from Kurama. But, “Thank you, sensei, for saving me. And I’m sorry I dragged you into my problems like usual.” 

“Don’t be sorry, brat.” He messed up the hair he had been petting, “Neither of us could help it—” 

Naruto started squirming again, tugging on their link. “Na—Naruto!” 

He stopped immediately, looking up at his sensei with wide eyes, “Sorry, sensei! My legs falling asleep!” He wiggled the leg just a bit, squirming some more to try and get his toes awake. 

Kakashi internally cursed at the boy, every time he moved like that on his knot, he was emptying his balls again. Kakashi didn’t think he had anything left in him. But there Naruto was wiggling around and milking his fucking cock like a whore. He moaned as he spasmed and released into the boy again. The continuous overstimulation was making him dizzy. 

“Alright,” he groaned, grabbing the blond by the hips. “Hold still.” He rolled them over carefully so Kakashi was once again kneeling in between his legs. He then pulled the brat onto his lap and sat him up, scooting to sit with his back to the wall. Naruto squeaked at the sudden weight, moving and trying to adjust to the new position.

Naruto continued his little movements to get comfortable; Kakashi’s jaw ached from how hard he was clenching his teeth. The blond looked down at him from his elevated position on his lap. “Kakashi-sensei?”

His arms automatically wrapped around his slim waist, not liking the frown that suddenly appeared on the whiskered face and wanting to calm him. He raised his eyebrow in his usual nonchalant way. Though it was weird not wearing his mask with Naruto staring right at him, he tried to ignore the little bit of insecurity that bubbled up.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck like he does when he’s nervous or shy, not looking him in the eyes as he asks, “Are we going to be okay after this?”

Kakashi swallowed; it was a good question. He really hoped so. Kakashi had very few people he could say he was actually close too. He didn’t want to lose any more. “Mah, Naruto, depends on how kinking you are. Can’t be friends if you want me to piss on you or some shit.”

Naruto burst out laughing, his face a bright red despite it. “I honestly don’t know what I’ll do when I’m like that. I feel like all I can do is beg for your dick.” 

It was said so offhandedly Kakashi almost doesn’t catch it. He practically choked on his spit. He didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Luckily Naruto continued for him, “I think—” Kakashi orgasmed as Naruto squeezed around him, “sorry—but it’s getting smaller.” His whole body shivered, open mouth pants not able to bring in enough air. “I might be able to—” And Naruto was lifting himself up off his dick, hands on Kakashi’s shoulders. 

He didn’t get anywhere, the knot catching on his entrance and keeping them locked together. Naruto moaned, stopping with that little bit of tension pulling at their bodies and pulling a little harder.

“Nnnhhhnn,” Naruto’s eyes fogged as he slammed down hard on the large cock inside him.

“Fuck!” Talking would have to wait apparently. Kakashi prepared himself for the next bought of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up if you want to see anything specific in the work. Im just going with the flow. Ill probably do one more chapter of just smut before i get more into the plot. Thanks all!


	4. Days they wouldn't get back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's heat is ending but he wants his sensei's dick one last time. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not the biggest fan of writing smut but i feel it important to the story. I hope this was adequate enough for you. Of course there will be more throughout the rest of the story so this isn't the end, but probably more plot in each chapter after this ;)

“Kakashi,” Naruto sobbed, earning himself another sharp smack to the ass.

The silver-haired ninja continued to rock into the younger man through his orgasm. “That isn’t a number, Naruto.”

Kakashi loved watching his adorable genin fall apart under his touch. And at that point Naruto had shattered into millions of pieces. He was a crying mess in Kakashi’s hands, on all fours but barely able to hold himself up, face buried in the bed. “Naruto?” he asked, his voice leaning more toward demanding than considerate. 

The blond tilted his head so he could see his teacher over his shoulder, tears and saliva running down his face. “Nin-nn-nine.”

Kakashi cooed, pressing a kiss to the assaulted cheek where several red handprints remained. The other hand continued to finger the younger, not stretching him or adding any more, solely getting him off with his fingers, for hours. “Good boy, Naruto, you’re doing so well.” One of the benefits, Kakashi found, to non-stop marathon sex was how quickly you can learn the other’s kinks. And Naruto had a lot of them. He may never shut up for any other occasion but in bed he was unintelligible, a moaning, screaming, crying mess that turned Kakashi on like no other. And making Naruto talk, watching him blush and stutter… Naruto wasn’t the only one affected. “I think you can go another round, what do you think?” The hand that wasn’t busy tortuously rubbing his prostate ran up his back, grabbing him by the shoulder and hauling him up so he was kneeling over Kakashi’s hand.

He squawked and struggled on trembling limbs until his back met Kakashi’s chest and he relaxed into it. A muscled arm wrapping around his chest to steady him. “I need you inside me Kakashi.” Kakashi could see how tired he was, his bright, blue eyes blinking rapidly to stay focused. They were both verging on their third day without sleep, which wasn’t unheard of in their line of work but their sexcapade was wearing on them both. 

He whispered into his ear, licking up the side of it. “I am inside you, Naruto.” He punctuated himself with a sharp thrust of his fingers making Naruto groan and buck back onto Kakashi’s hand. 

“You know what I mean, sensei.” He panted. Naruto only called him sensei when he was back to his regular state of mind. Orgasms usually triggered it temporarily, but they could both feel the end of it near. Whatever was going on with them it was almost over. “Put your damn cock inside me.” He lets his head fall back onto Kakashi’s shoulder and looks at him out of the corner of his eye, a wicked smile forming, “You know I’m a man of my word, sensei. When I make a promise, I keep it.” 

Of course Kakashi knew that, everyone in the village did with him going around shouting ‘that’s my ninja way’ all the time. He kissed the pulse point in front of him, marking it with a dark spot. “mmhmm” he mumbled in between kisses.

“Well I believe I promised to ride someone to the Hidden Cloud Village and back, unless I’m remembering wrong?” He rolled his hips down to show off.  
Kakashi moaned into the shoulder, feeling the fire heat up inside himself with just a look from those blue eyes. He could sense it would be their last time. He was both grateful and somewhat disappointed. They had talked several times when they were waiting for their brains to turn back into mush, but it would still be awkward between them. Who knows how long it would take them to repair their old relationship if they ever could. But he was also ready to be back to himself. He had never been this needy in his life, his body demanding him to be touching the other at all times even if he was temporarily sated. 

He grabbed Naruto by the jaw to kiss that smirk off his face. His kissed him slowly, thoroughly, until the only thing Naruto’s lips were worried about was keeping up with Kakashi’s. 

Naruto felt like he was drowning, not like before where all he was was heat and need. No, he was definitely drowning in his sensei. The way Kakashi could rile him up but keep him feeling safe and comfortable had him melting into a puddle of very content Naruto goo. The fingers inside him were driving him insane, they messaged his nerves to the point of over stimulation and continued. If his body were normal it would have become unbearable long ago but his thirsty ass kept taking it. He had come dry several times, but he didn’t think Kakashi noticed. And he intended to keep it that way if only to save his pride. He was on the verge of it happening again, but Kakashi would definitely notice this time and he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction, at least not yet. 

Naruto’s eager body was ready to break up their kiss and finally get his sensei’s very pretty dick back inside him. Another part of him was very stunned by the kiss. Over the past couple days they had kissed hundreds of times. If their mouths weren’t on each other they were sucking bruises onto another piece of skin. Kakashi was looking like he got beat up at the moment, Kurama had taken care of most of Naruto’s. Their kisses had been a lot of things, demanding, needy, desperate, but not this. This was intimate, like Kakashi was pulling his soul out in the process.

No, he wasn’t going to think about it. He didn’t know anything about kisses anyway. This would all be over soon, and he would take a long ass mission away from the village. When he got back everything would be back to normal. He let his body fall into its possessive need to shut up his dumb head. 

He broke away from the elder’s mouth, gasping for breath but already on a mission. He pushed his sensei down on the bed, following after him and straddling his waist. He couldn’t help but smirk at the startled look on his face. Kakashi’s hands automatically reach for him, holding his torso, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. That glazed look taking over his features as Naruto took his cock in hand, positioning himself over the leaking member.

Naruto hesitated for just a moment. Berating himself on if he was in fact taking advantage of his sensei by going through with this. They had talked things out before. Acknowledged each other’s fear of having raped the other and dismissed them. They had both been drugged on whatever Naruto’s body was emitting. Naruto wasn’t under that influence now. It had been rung from him during the hours and hours of Kakashi pounding him into the sheets. Pushing his body to experience pleasure he’s never known before…

Naruto pins down his hands and leans over his sensei, “You’ve been teasing me for hours, Sensei. Next time I’m cuming it’ll be on your cock.” Kakashi visibly swallows. Naruto leans further in and licks up the man’s neck and over to his jaw, biting his ear as the older man shivers. “You like it when I take control, Sensei? You know I have to be like this because you made me so desperate for it. Had me begging for your cock for so long I decided to just take it for myself.” 

Yeah so Naruto really needed, no he wanted it, one more time before this was all over. It was incredibly selfish of him, he knew that. But he knew he would never be sleeping with Kakashi again and as far as Kakashi knew he was still hormone drugged. It wouldn’t hurt them to go one more round and Kakashi still seemed so desperate from not getting off for the last couple hours of finger Naruto to insanity. He was totally making up excuses.

That didn’t stop him from sinking down on the hard cock in hand. Shivering at how easily he took him in, how well he fit there. Kakashi groaned in agreement, letting his head drop back against the pillows. “Relax sensei, I’ll take care of you.” 

He didn’t wait any longer before lifting himself up on the big member and dropping back down. Loosing his breath at the intenseness of it all. How much deeper Kakashi’s dick reached than his fingers. Like it had carved out a space inside him and was moving in. Spirits, Naruto was in trouble.

Kakashi’s hands scrambled to his hips and eased the shaking in Naruto’s thighs. His body was wouldn’t take more than this. This would definitely be the last time. Naruto swore right then and there that he would make it good. And he never broke promises. 

His sensei lifted his hips back up again with him, Naruto’s hands latching on top of Kakashi’s. They made eye contact right before he came back down. Blue eyes locking onto two grey. Naruto dropped and Kakashi rose up to meet him, hips and ass meeting hard with the telling slap of skin, ramming the dick inside him up into its new home.

“Nhhh” and “ahh” and it was starting over again. The slow drag of cock over sensitive nerves and that terrible empty feeling before he was full again, so, so full. Slowly building a rhythm of continuous movement and not stop moans of approval, most of which were coming from Naruto he realized. 

He could hardly tear his eyes away from Kakashi either. It was like he was some kinda of sex god placing his claim on him. Those grey eyes were black with arousal, consuming most of the iris with the dark pupils. More often than not they were rolling back or watching his dick disappear into Naruto like a fucking superb magic trick. Those long fingers that Naruto had more than once been forced to suck on squeezing bruises into his skin. 

Naruto finally caught his eyes when he broke their pattern, legs trembling too much to rise fully and instead brought his hips down in a tantalizing circle, rolling onto the cock and grinding down hard, getting him deeper than he thought possible. 

“Fuck,” Kakashi cursed, hand smacking his ass as if on instinct. Naruto jumped at the contact, stinging from his earlier spankings but loving it still, clenching down on Kakashi. The man humped further into him, stuffing him full, stretching him out. The hand found his ass again, grabbing it. One finger tracing down to where they met. 

Naruto shivered trying to repeat the action but Kakashi held him in place. “Nhhhh?”

“I’m getting close, Naruto.” And he could see it in his eyes, how desperate he was for release. The way his hips couldn’t stop their little thrusts even if he wanted to.

Naruto nodded lifting himself off Kakashi, not able to stop the whine in the process. He maneuvered around his sensei, laying down on his side as Kakashi sat up, watching his student in question. Naruto picked up one bent leg, holding his knee up and away from himself so that he was open and entirely submissive to whatever Kakashi wanted to do with him. He was taking a chance with this but at this point, he was adrenaline fueled and would do anything to get his sensei off. “Come and get me, daddy.”

Kakashi’s already mush brain short-circuited. ‘Fuck’ was the only thing it would compute. Which was good because that’s exactly what he needed to be doing but it still took him a moment too long to get himself into motion. Naruto was lying there, his lips red and puffy from biting them, eyes all big and lust filled, and leg bent beautifully away for Kakashi to easily go right back to fucking. 

But those lips, those dirty fucking lips twitched up in a smirk that would be a shit eating grin on anyone else, knew exactly what they were doing calling him daddy. Kakashi growled, low and animalistic, loving the way Naruto’s whole body trembled at the sound. Naruto was in major trouble.

His lips curled into something devilish as he got up on his knees and hovered over the tanned body. “You want daddy’s cock?” 

A breath whooshed out of Naruto.

He continued, “Want to be fucked, Naruto. Have daddy fill you up and make you cry?” 

Naruto’s mouth hung slightly lose as he nodded just a bit too eagerly.

“Going to be feeling daddy’s cock for days after this. Daddy will have to carry you around after this because you won’t be able to walk.” He taped an index finger against his gaping hole. It was really indecent the way it clenched around air. Naruto gurgled, losing his ability to speak again when he gets real turned on. The finger drew up the leg that was still suspended in the air, sliding through slick and cum and other fluids Kakashi knows were there. “Are you okay with that, Naruto? Daddy’s going to wreck that pretty little ass of yours.” 

Naruto bit his lip, eyes already slightly watery and glazed, and nodded again. 

Kakashi didn’t need any more encouragement, taking hold of Naruto’s leg and slotting himself in between tan thighs. He pressed in hard and didn’t waste time before he began thrusting, knowing Naruto was just as ready for this as he was. 

With each thrust he lost another part of himself to the heat that is Uzumaki Naruto. They were close enough that Kakashi could kiss him, and he really wanted to kiss him, but neither could catch their breath or do more than pant together. Each hard, fast thrust of Kakashi rocking Naruto to his core and the entire bed thumping into the wall. The steady bang bang bang increasing in tempo and that incessant heat in his core only getting hotter, urging him faster. 

“Fu-fuck, fuck, fuck-k,” Naruto whined, he could feel his dick expanding at the base, making each thrust harder, Naruto’s walls clamping down around him. “Daddy, please!” Naruto cried, so close but needing something more to push him over the edge. 

Kakashi bit down on the junction of neck and shoulder, biting hard and sending his white chakra through to give it that little rush that Naruto needed.   
The boy screamed, tears running down his face as he orgasmed, tightening around Kakashi’s member like a damned vice. Kakashi tugged at their bond as his knot snapped in place and tumbled into that oblivion with Naruto. Cum slowly filling the warm channel milking Kakashi for everything he had.

They both took several minutes to come down from the high.

Naruto broke first, chest still heaving and leg still pressed up against his chest. Kakashi slowly eased it down around his own hips. “Kakashi—” he started but blanked out. Eyes glazing over and falling limp at his side.

“Naruto?!” he heard as he was swept under, pulled into the dark corner of his mind where Kurama took up space. The fox appeared before him, head on his paws and sleep still in his orange eyes. 

“What the hell happened, kit?” his deep voice rumbled, actual anger clear in his tone.

Naruto stumbled, he hadn’t heard Kurama angry with him in a very long time. “I—” how was he supposed to explain what happened over the last few days to Kurama. “It was just sex? My mind was mush and you were out out and my body? I don’t really know what was happening—” 

“No,” the demon cuts him off, “I don’t care about the sex with Hatake. Why did you let him bite you? With the chakra?”

No. No way in hell Naruto was explaining that. “What does it matter, furball? I’m an adult!” He paused and realized he could finally figure out what had happened. “So what exactly was all this? Why was my body all haywire?” The water that usually flows throughout the mindscape was gone leaving behind a humid feeling. Not quite as hot as it had been the last time he visited, but still not back to normal conditions.

Kurama sighed, resigning himself, no doubt, to all of Naruto’s questions. “This is the first time I’ve dealt with it while in a host, so I wasn’t sure if it would happen at all or what exactly the effects would be. Basically my entire being, all my chakra has never been contained in one jinchuriki. Before the war, bits of my chakra were stolen or housed in other people. But with all of my chakra together, it…” he trails off trying to find the words to explain. Water dripping echoes from somewhere in the background. “Beings, even chakra beings like myself, have consequences of having so much chakra. Replenishing it after the war took a lot out of me and my body has to… adjust? to having it all back. I basically had a severe fever for a few days.”

“That doesn’t explain why—”

“If you would give me a second, kit. I’m getting there.” He glared at Naruto for a second to make sure he wouldn’t interrupt again. Naruto rolled his eyes at his nine-tailed friend. “Because the fever was mine and not yours, I couldn’t heal it. And the only way your body could protect itself was throwing out all the hormones you could produce. I’m not sure on all of it, but that’s the basics.” 

Naruto could feel Kurama pause for him to ask questions. “What about the, ah, why did my ass get wet?” Naruto was mortified. Couldn’t of asked a more embarrassing question, but he wanted to know.

Kurama took it in stride and only chuckled, “Couldn’t tell you that, kit. You should be more worried about that bite your got.”

Naruto was confused as to why Kurama didn’t know what was happening when he was the cause of it and even more confused as to why the bite of all things mattered. Kakashi had practically taken a chunk out of his thigh and Kurama had healed that right up. There hadn’t been enough time for that last one to heal yet but he wasn’t worried about it. “What about it?”

“He put his chakra in it! He claimed you, you idiot!” 

Naruto managed a head tilt, “Huh?”

“When your hormones were at their peak and you were all influenceable he shoved a bunch of his Hatake white chakra into you and now there will be consequences. Good luck.”

“What?” 

“Your mate is getting worried, we’ll talk later.”

“What?” he says again but is forced out of their mind space before he can get anything else out of the fox.

He blinked open his eyes to the feeling of warm arms cradling him to a firm chest and something even firmer still between his legs. He smiled up at Kakashi, temporarily forgetting his conversation with Kurama. 

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, a smile, bigger and realer than anything he had ever seen on his sensei’s face spread out before him. Naruto could only take it in, the smile, how he held him, the smell of them together. There was a pull, unavoidable and intense, drawing him to Kakashi, to that smile. 

Kakashi didn’t say anything, just looked over him, making sure he was okay even though his body didn’t technically go anywhere. 

Naruto’s world tilted on its axis and he knew he was truly and terribly fucked. It didn’t matter what Kurama said about the white chakra and claiming. He was right. At that moment, watching his smile fade into something soft and portraying a hell of a lot more than we were forced to fuck kind of care. Because Naruto was balls deep in love with this man, no matter what his mind was saying. And by the look in Kakashi’s eyes, that tint of confusion and fear, he was too. “Fuck,” he said into the silent room. Kakashi nodding, eyes turning vacant and unknowing even as he pulled him closer, held him tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! hit me up if you want to see anything specific in this work. Ive been working on some art for it too so we shall see how that goes. And of course thank you for everyone that has already kudosed and commented!! You guys keep me going:D


	5. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both come to their senses after fucking for days. Kakashi is very uncomfortable dealing with emotions, naruto tries to make the best out of it like always.

Kakashi woke up to a very snuggly Naruto. As with everything Naruto does, he whole heartedly cuddles. Face cuddled down into Kakashi’s chest, his floof of blond hair standing up in odd directions, tickling Kakashi’s nose. His hand brushed it back absentmindedly, not being able to resist kissing his forehead. 

Naruto mumbled happily, snuggling closer before slowly blinking up at him. Those blue eyes slowly shedding the fog of sleep. Kakashi watched the blond’s eyes go wide, meeting his own. 

They both jumped back. Which was an awkward event in itself as they both realized that Kakashi’s soft dick was still firmly in between Naruto’s legs. 

“Fuck,” Kakashi mutters, shuffling back and slowly removing himself. 

Naruto hissed at the feeling, then gasped, his hand dropping down between his legs. 

Kakashi wasn’t sure what was happening. Like in the back of his mind he knew exactly what went down. He had fucked Naruto in just about every way he knew how. But at the time his brain was very very happy about it. Now… some part of his dumb brain was definitely content, but the other part realized he had fucked Naruto. There were so, so many reasons why this was wrong. 

Naruto pulled his hand back looking at the large amount of semen dripping off his fingers and down his tan legs. A half sob broke out of his chest, he glanced back up at Kakashi in panic. Like Kakashi wasn’t panicking as much as him. Though he was sure having your sensei’s cum dripping out of you was traumatizing in its own right.

Okay, “Okay,” Kakashi got out. He could feel the blush warming his cheeks and really wished for his mask right about then. 

He startled when a laugh bubbled out of Naruto. It was light, the hysterics underneath masked, that made Kakashi’s heart pang. “Do you really wear that mask because you have a mole?”

Kakashi glared, “Of course I don’t wear it because of a mole,” he mumbles looking away. 

Naruto giggles again, subtly wiping the fluids off his hand onto the bedding. He rubs the back of his neck.

Reason number 1 on why this was so so wrong: Kakashi was way older than Naruto.

Okay, Kakashi repeats again internally. He slowly untangles his limbs from his student and stands on weak legs. He’s been naked for three straight days, but its still weird standing there without his mask and dick out in front of Naruto. “Alright, come on you brat.” They were both covered in an indecent amount of dried fluids. Though Kakashi supposed that being covered in any amount of dried sperm was indecent. Damn, he really needed to read less porn.

“Wait, what?” Naruto squawked as Kakashi scooped him up bridal style in his arms. Carrying him towards the bathroom.

“I can walk, ya’ know.” He still protested.

Kakashi wasn’t really sure how to play this. He felt an overwhelming need to make this up somehow. Or at least clean up after himself? Take him to the hospital, maybe? 

Whatever. Kakashi wasn’t going to argue with Naruto either way. He set him down.

Reason number 2 on why this was so so wrong: Naruto is his sensei’s child. Minato was probably plotting his death from the afterlife right now.

Another large part of Kakashi was ready to run away. He realized that its typically looked down on for Hokages to run away. But Kakashi could always make up some excuse about forgetting a meeting and promptly getting the fuck out. A nice long vacation in the Wave country would be beneficial to everyone. 

Naruto hurrumphed, knees shaking. His legs gave out on him the moment he put his weight on them, dropping to the floor. Because Kakashi knew exactly how well he recked his ass he was prepared for this, thus the initial carrying. 

Kakashi got a hold of him before his naked ass hit the floor, heaving him up to his feet again. He pulled Naruto against him, Naruto’s arms automatically wrapping around his neck. “You done?” He glances over at Naruto, shocked with the realization that he is almost his height and can’t look down his nose at him anymore. It had been one of his favorite ways to tease his genin team. 

The pout tugging at blond’s lips almost causes Kakashi to break his cool demeaner. “Come on old man, you’re cum is still leaking out of my ass.”

To say Kakashi choked on his spit would be an understatement. He coughed, hands slipping momentarily around his hips before he remembered himself. “Right,” he agreed, depositing him into the tub. 

Naruto settled into the tub, arms wrapping around his knees as Kakashi fumbled with the spout. Quietly, Naruto spoke into his legs, “Are we going to talk about this?”

Well the thing about Kakashi was that he ran away from anything that could put him in the position of emotionally compromised. Talking to one of his few precious people about something that he was still totally confused about and potentially life changing? Totally compromising. 

He would like to claim that he was a totally mature adult about this. He would like to claim he answered in a reasonable manner. Neither happened. All that came out of his mouth was a very embarrassing “hnnn,” then his damn cheeks got all hot again. He looked away quickly, making himself look busy by taking the shower head down. He promptly turns and sprayed Naruto in the face. 

Naruto sputters in indignation grabbing at the shower head. Kakashi pulls it back out of his reach and continues to hose him down. “Sensei!” 

And there it was. Reason number three on why this was so so wrong: Naruto was his student. Kakashi couldn’t become more of a pervert if he wanted to.   
He switched off the shower head and let the tub fill up. He couldn’t help but be quiet, he was kneeling outside the tub naked with his student also naked in the tub, whom he had just spent days fucking. 

Naruto picked idly at some flaking semen on his thigh. “Kakashi—” he hesitates over the sensei, “can we please talk?” 

Why did Naruto always have to use that tone? Or get all sad and serious. Damn it, what happened to the loud-mouth knuckle head? “Yeah, okay.” He settled down on the floor. 

Naruto sighed dramatically, “Kakashi, this is why we need to talk. You’ve been sexing me up for three days, get in the fucking bath with me. You’re covered in cum too.”

Naruto was having a hard time deciding between freaking the fuck out about all of this or laughing at Kakashi’s internal struggle. He was leaning toward the latter with the way Kakashi’s face kept turning a bright shade of red. Naruto would put serious money on that being the reason for the mask. He was all too readable without it. 

Kakashi was desperately trying to come up with an excuse to say no to Naruto. It was pretty obvious by the way his eyes got all round and face went completely blank. Naruto couldn’t stop the laugh then. “Get in the tub, Kakashi.” He shuffles forward, making room for Kakashi to sit behind him.

For a long moment Naruto is afraid Kakashi is going to straight sprint away. So close in fact he raises an eyebrow at him, waiting to see a streaking guy booking it out of here. Then as if someone popped Kakashi like a balloon, he physically deflated, shuffling over and climbing in behind him. He barely contained a shiver as long legs slid around his hips.

Even though Naruto had suggested it, it was still awkward, especially with the way Kakashi stayed tensed up behind him. Naruto sighed again, “I can’t see your face like this so chill out.” Instead of relaxing back into the heavily muscled chest like the back corner of his brain was encouraging, Naruto grabbed the bath cup and began rinsing his hair. He pretended not to notice when Kakashi did relax some. “We had sex, Kakashi, its not like we murdered someone. People have sex and move on all the time. We just won’t make this a big deal.”

He handed the cup back to Kakashi and shampooed his own hair, scrubbing the suds in. He waited another moment before knocking his knee against Kakashi’s. He cleared his throat, water splashes in frustration behind him, with no response. Typical.

Naruto smirks remembering exactly how his virginity was taken. Of course not how he was expecting it would be taken, but he had certainly enjoyed it at the time. Not that saying that would help Kakashi’s panic right now. “I don’t care that you took my virginity. I’m 18. You made it good that’s all that matters right?” he flashed a smirk over his shoulder. “But really, I was in so much pain, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t helped me.” He paused again, choosing his words carefully. “I just—I want to know how you feel about all of this—with me. Like besides the craziness of it all, are you okay… with me?”

Naruto didn’t choose his words carefully often and it was pretty apparent why. He wasn’t any more comprehensible this way than his usual loud-mouth, straight to the point tactics. It didn’t come out right. In fact, now he was thinking about running. It wouldn’t even be out of Naruto’s character to streak through the village. He had done it once after a lost bet with Kiba. He would just run to Iruka-sensei’s and—no Iruka would want answers that wasn’t a good idea. Shikamaru would definitely put two and two together. With Kiba he might—

A large, wet hand smooths up his arm, he has to keep reminding himself not to look back. “Its not that I don’t want to talk to you, I’m just…” A long pause follows, so long that Kurama pipes up with a ‘he’s going to run for it’ before dipping again. “scared.” He finally says.

Which totally catches Naruto off guard. This is Kakashi, the once famous copy-cat ninja, known throughout the nations and current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Admitting to being scared wasn’t something he did. 

He continued, “You are one of my precious people.” Like that would explain it all. 

Naruto cut in, “What makes you think that we have to change anything? We can just go on like it was before.” He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice but failed spectacularly. 

He could feel Kakashi nodding behind him, “I want that, and I’d prefer to keep this between ourselves.”

Naruto chuckled, taking the shower head up and turning the water on, “Yeah, right. I bet the whole village knows by now.” He scooched a bit farther forward so avoid spraying his sensei even though the old man had outright attacked him earlier. He rinsed the shampoo from his shaggy hair.

Kakashi stilled, legs tensing up, “Naruto, what makes you think anyone would know?”

Naruto peaked over his shoulder curiously. Surely, he knew, right? “Um well there was that time on the second day,” Naruto couldn’t help but get a little excited at the memory, “you know when you had me tied up and were eating me out?” Kakashi let out a strangled noise making the blond giggle, “Sakura came barging in blabbering about how you were supposed to check on me and how I never listen, blah blah, but she definitely saw us before she sprinted right back out.”  
“Why—” Kakashi coughs, evening out the highness to his voice, “why didn’t you say anything?”

Naruto picked up his loofa and squirted body wash all over it, “I thought you knew? We obviously had Ambu outside the apartment the entire time.”

Kakashi drops the bottle of shampoo he had been white knuckling. How had he forgotten about his Ambu?! He was the Hokage for spirits sake! Of course he couldn’t just disappear for three days without anyone noticing, let alone ditch his highly skilled guards for that long. Kakashi changed his mind about the running thing. He was now perfectly content to stay in this apartment until the day he died. Because if Sakura knew she would need to tell someone. She wasn’t a blabber mouth but they had most likely scared her enough that she would have to tell someone. She could tell Sasuke but he wouldn’t give her any reaction just on principle. And she could tell Shikamaru because he too had been involved in all this but he doubted she felt close enough to talk to him. Which left Sakura’s best friend, and Ino was the biggest gossip in the Hidden Leaf. He was doomed. 

“Don’t make me wash your hair, Kakashi.” Naruto warned without turning, continuing to lather himself down with the soap. “I’m going to Ichiraku’s after this, with or without you. I’m so hungry I’m willing to spend all my savings on it! So hurry up!” He stops for a second, “The water is already disgusting; a shower will make this quicker anyway. Can you help me up?” his nerves were clear in the lines of tension across his back. Shoulders curled in on himself, jaw clenched. 

For some reason it took this long for Kakashi to realize that Naruto was probably freaking out as much as him! Kakashi tended to forget that just because he was loud and talked easily and happened to be the savior of the world that he was still only 18 and had just had his first sexual experience which happened to be marathon, hormone induced sex with his sensei of all people. Even in Kakashi’s position now, the only reason he hadn’t defected as a Konaha nin was because it was Naruto that sat in front of him. It was a lot to take in.

He also realized that he had to actually start talking to Naruto, he was going to give him a complex if he didn’t. It was odd getting up, pulling his knees back from around Naruto’s hips. He awkwardly got to his feet, “Maa, Naruto, don’t you think you need real food after not eating anything for three days? Ramen is all sodium.” He could see Naruto catch himself from looking back again, it was something small that Kakashi really appreciated right now. A smile flicked at the corner of the blond’s mouth as Kakashi grabbed him up under his arms. 

His knees still trembled but Naruto was able to stand with support from the wall. He turned the shower on properly and resumed scrubbing at his thighs. “Sodium is a form of electrolytes! Which your body needs especially after a lot of physical activity.” 

Kakashi could hear the smile on his face. He was utterly ridiculous, making Kakashi get all embarrassed and what not. But he could also tell it was a form of self-preservation, Naruto always responded with humor when he could. 

Kakashi sighed, grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to look at him even as his own face heated up again. “Naruto,” the boys cheeks reddened as well, “I’m okay with you.” He replied to the earlier question, one of the many things Kakashi could tell was on his mind. The blond’s smile slid away at the mood change. 

Kakashi was always doing that, killing moods, killing friends, it was in his job description at this point. “I’m not angry or upset that we had sex, that it was you I had sex with. Its not ideal, not what I wanted, but its what happened. We don’t have the option of pretending it never happened if everyone knows already. So things can’t go back to the way they were. Everything will be different. And I won’t be able to get ramen with you.”

“What? Why not?”

Kakashi isn’t surprised about noodles part. That’s where Naruto’s true priorities lie after all. Kakashi wished this shower would end so they could talk like normal clothed people then he could dash out afterward, but there was no way in hell he was leaving in this condition. Not with everyone knowing. “I don’t want anyone to think badly of you for this. I—I have a lot of baggage. I’m a known pervert, I basically started the fourth shinobi war, I’m your sensei and Hokage. I just don’t want people to think the wrong thing of you or assume things that aren’t true. This was an accident so if we keep are distance for a while hopefully everything will calm down eventually.”

Naruto scoffed, “I’ve been in the villages rumor mills and kill lists since I was born. Them thinking one of us used the other is the least of my worries. I just…” His voice lost a bit of its passion and his eyes dropped to the ground, “I just really don’t want to be without you right now, ya’ know?” He rubbed the heal of his hand against his sternum like it hurt, “I don’t think having lunch together will be a big deal.” The pain was apparent.

And what was really terrible was that Kakashi felt the same way. All his logic was telling him to run as fast and far away as possible. But some pesky part of him physically hurt at the idea of leaving Naruto right now, not after what had happened, the shock that he was still in. It would just be lunch, he internally argued. “We aren’t getting ramen so pick something else,” he sighed releasing the boy and man-handling him back towards the warm spray of water. 

Kakashi pretends not to hear the happy hummed reply. 

Things get a little awkward as soon as Kakashi finishes washing and Naruto still lingered under the water. “You okay?” he asks hesitantly. He couldn’t tell if Naruto had changed his mind and wanted Kakashi to leave without him now or if he was just being emotionally constipated. 

Naruto’s light blush turned to crimson, he started stammering, “YEAH! Yeah, no I just have to…finish washing, so…”

Kakashi stared at him for a long minute before it hit him between the eyes. Kakashi was a dumb ass. “Oh, uh right.” He cleared his throat, “Do you want help?”

That had not been what Kakashi wanted to say. His own eyes reflected Naruto’s as they both widened in surprise. His blush got impossible darker, “With…?”

Kakashi’s mouth dropped open to explain his logic, he had none. He nodded, closing his mouth even though his dignity was long gone, he gave into it. “Just let me take care of you,” he silently admitted his weakness of needing this too. Kakashi had fucked up big time, he could at least do this. 

“Uhhh,” was all Naruto got out as he was spun around, faced away from the shower with Kakashi blocking most of the water. He positioned Naruto carefully, propping one bent knee on the tub ledge and leaning him forward until he had to grab the far wall to keep himself steady. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but hopefully it would make it a bit easier on both of them for the next part. Kakashi lubed his fingers in soap before carefully massaging Naruto’s ass, pulling them apart as gentle as possible. He knew Kurama was still taking care of most of his physical ailments but he had to still be sore at least. Kakashi pressed his thumb pad against Naruto’s opening, barely applying pressure until it sank between the muscle. Naruto squirmed, body tensing all over, his hole gripping on him and squeezing. 

Kakashi had promised himself he would not react to this. It was simply cleaning. But his body hadn’t forgot the feeling of Naruto squeezing around his dick like that. He shoved his thumb in to the second knuckle pulling at the opening and watching the fluid spill out. 

Naruto screamed, jumping away, one arm thrown back to push Kakashi away. 

Kakashi jumped back at the sudden reaction, “Are you okay?” he certainly hadn’t reacted like that before and Kakashi hadn’t been gentle the past couple days.  
“The fuck, Kakashi?” Naruto had dropped to hid knees on the tub floor, panting and practically cowering away from the older nin.

Kakashi didn’t know how to react, “I—sorry. You were taking three fingers yesterday without prep.”

“My ass doesn’t usually leak lube and want cock!” He slowly stumbled to his feet. 

“Well I don’t have sex with guys usually either!”

They both stared at each other for a long moment. “I’ll just wait outside,” Kakashi finally admitted. 

Naruto nodded at the floor, then jerked back up to stare Kakashi down, “If you run, I will let Kurama take over my body and take his revenge on your ass.” 

The dead seriousness of Naruto’s expression made Kakashi laugh but he nodded. “I’ll find clothes for us.” Something heavy eased from his chest as Naruto laughed after him, exiting the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will see Naruto and Kakashi dealing with the entire village knowing what took place. And see if Naruto will actually tell Kakashi about that they are mates. OOh fun times. I think im going to do smutting flashbacks in the upcoming chapters to keep it spicy. Thoughts?


	6. In the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go. At long last. I havent forgot about you children. Warning, this chapter is a bit more cringy, it had to happen (sorry). but i found it funny and theirs some angst thrown in at the end. THis is also the last set up chapter so we'll get into some main plot next chapter, aww yeaah.

Kakashi counted over and over the ways he had fucked up the past three days. How had he even wound up in the situation? He felt like he had been extremely high and just gone with the flow as Naruto fingered himself open and let Kakashi fuck the living spirits out of him. 

Kakashi had to admit, he hadn’t allowed himself to lose control like in a very long time. He was pretty certain they had invented at least one new sex position during that time. He grimaced and suddenly realized where it was that Naruto was leading them.  
Oh hell no.

“Maa, Naruto, I’m going to go get food, while you take care of any business here.” He had already replaced himself with a clone and was running the opposite direction—and stopped dead in his tracks with Naruto in front of him. His clone’s memories came back to him of a Naruto clone stabbing his own with a displeased look. 

“Sensei, I’m not going to watch you go around looking like you’ve killed a puppy for who knows how long. We talked about this. I’m okay. You saved me; we don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t helped. Please try to come to peace with this, because I have.” 

Kakashi would swear to anyone that he did not pout. But he did suppose Naruto was right, though he didn’t know if he would ever truly come to peace with it. They did however have to go back to being Sensei and student, Hokage and knuckle headed ninja. He turned back toward the memorial stone. He eye smiled, “So I’m not Daddy anymore?”

Naruto choked on his spit. 

~~~

Kakashi spent a very long hour at the memorial stone, talking with Naruto’s parents. He started off prostrating himself on the ground and apologizing for every single nasty thing Kakashi did. Well, he didn’t exactly go into detail. He wasn’t going to tell his sensei about how he had… he couldn’t help the smirk. No, he would not be telling Minato about that.

That didn’t mean Kakashi completely forgave Naruto for ambushing him like this though. He wasn’t near mentally prepared enough for this. The memorial stone was where he went to figure things out. Of course figuring it out was part 6 to his 7 part plan of getting over things. 1 is shock, 2 is denial, 3 is hatred, 4 false acceptance, 5 ignoring it, and 6 talking to the stone and processing, with 7 being not really being over it. Kakashi had certainly been through shock and was getting to denial, but jumping right to actually figuring things out was a couple years too early. 

This was, he guessed, part of the whole going back to what they were part that Kakashi wanted. Kakashi said as much to his team, continuing their one-sided conversation.

When Kakashi heard Naruto’s stomach grumble loudly for the third time, Kakashi finally looked his way, raising an eyebrow. He supposed it had been a very long time since either of them had properly eaten. Kakashi smirked again, well at least Naruto.

No! Bad pervy Kakashi, he mentally reprimanded himself. Very bad.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed at how loud his tummy was being. Kakashi didn’t say anything but got up from his position near the stone and started toward town, putting out his hand to help Naruto up. 

Warmth spread in Naruto’s chest unexpectedly. It was pleasant, like a fire shared together on a cold mission. They made their way to Icharakus, though Naruto was sure Kakashi wasn’t pleased with this development either. 

They slid into the chairs and Naruto found himself scooting his chair over to sit right up against Kakashi. He slowly looked down at Naruto, raising one eyebrow. Naruto smiled up at his sensei brightly. It was just like old times, eating lunch with his sensei. This would be good for them. 

Unexpectedly, a warm arm wrapped around Naruto’s waist. Naruto glanced over at Kakashi who was also looking behind them, at his arm dangling between them and a green spandexed body. 

“Naruto! What a joyous occasion! Ino told me of youthful endeavor you have been through! I’m so happy you and Kakashi-sensei have found love!”

Naruto lost his balance and fell of his stool, landing in a heap on the ground with Lee sprawled on top of him. Before Naruto could even complain, Lee was ripped off of him and Kakashi loomed over Naruto. The next second and Naruto was in Kakashi’s arms and Lee was sprawled out on his belly in the street. Something hot burned in Naruto, being pressed into Kakashi’s firm chest, his muscular arms keeping him snug up against his body. Naruto glanced up, only to see Kakashi’s intense glare still aimed at a suffering Lee.

“Ka-Kakashi?!” 

Naruto could have swore he growled, he could feel it through his chest. And shivered. 

Something deep in Naruto’s gut tightened, his body heating up and knees going weak. “Kakashi,” He whispered urgently, tugging at the front of his shirt, “I,” he swallowed hard, “We need to go. It’s happening again.”

Kakashi must of seen the fear in Naruto’s eyes because he didn’t give Lee a second glance, taking Naruto by the hand and leading him away. They dashed to the nearest alleyway, Kakashi pushing Naruto up against the stone wall, rubbish around their feet and bodies barely concealed by the dark of the alleyway. Naruto’s pants were shucked down to his knees, legs kicked apart and hips pulled out so he was properly presenting. Those rough hands spread his cheeks and a callused thumb pressed in between. 

Naruto caught his breath, bracing his hands against the dirty brick, knowing, remembering how rough Kakashi got when he lost control. And he was losing control. That growl came again, this time against his back where he nipped at the hollow there. Naruto whimpered pushing his hips father out. Kakashi’s strong muscled form ground against Naruto, rubbing his hardness against the blonds shaking leg. The thumb ran down and pressed.

And stopped.

All movement stopped.

“Naruto,” Kakashi’s breath came out as a pant, “You aren’t wet.”

What. His brain took too long to process. “What.”

There was a cough and the warmth behind him pulled back. His body ached and missed Kakashi’s touch immediately. “Last time, you were wet and loose. I didn’t have to prepare you… before.” 

“Oh,” Naruto said dumbly. He grabbed up his pants, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Fuck,” the older ninja whispered, pressing his palm over himself once. 

As soon as his pants were secured Naruto was on the rooftop and bumping into his old teammate. Sai, in his anbu uniform, was crouched at the edge of the roof, presumably peering into the ally. 

Sai’s first words to him, of course were, “So its true, you like it up the ass?” Kakashi jumped up just in time to catch Naruto’s fist. After Sai alerted Kakashi of the current going ons of the village he agreed to stop at the office. Naruto took that as his leave and promptly ran home. 

He would find something to eat at home. 

He was exhausted, hungry and had way too much on his mind. Did he end up running away from Kakashi after begging (again) for his dick? Yes, yes he did. All of his shame was gone. He couldn’t afford to feel such emotions after all of the embarrassing shit he had done.

But he didn’t want to think about that right now. No he had to do something about his apartment. As soon as he walked in he was hit with a wall of sex. Pure sweat and pheromones filled the tiny space. And his bed… No he was definitely going to burn it. He set out sealing his bed and all of the discarded sheets and blankets that were covered in various substances slowly drying. He then set the sealing scrolls on fire and opened his window. He would have to make do with his sleeping bad he used for missions tonight. 

Food consisted of cup ramen, no where near as good as Icharaku’s (he’s blaming Kakashi for that one). He balanced himself on the countertop edge, one of the few places he and Kakashi hadn’t fucked. And that, Naruto grinned, was not for the lack of trying. 

He let his body calm and mind rest as he slipped into Kurama’s domain. 

Kurama was less than impressed with him and immediately went to checking out his shoulder.

“What are you doing, furball?” he finally asked after the orange beast had pestered him for a long minute. 

“The bite, Naruto! The bite! See how it isn’t healing! I don’t know what Kakashi did but its… ingrained.”

“Ingrained?” Naruto repeated. 

“Can you feel him?” Naruto blushed hard thinking about what Kakashi had done to him in the alley earlier. “In your chakra, brat.”

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, “Oh,” he said, face red. He thought about it. Kurama was a part of his chakra too and he could feel Kurama in his chakra stream like water through a river. Maybe he could find this “ingrained” bit if he followed his chakra stream in a similar manner. He briefly realized he was meditating in a mediation, then delved into it. Searching through the coursing water, sorting out himself, Kurama, and anything new. In the torrent of information he almost missed it, a kernel of that new thing. 

His stream of conscious touched it. And like a star it burst and flamed up around Naruto, swallowing him in a rush of something distinctly Kakashi. Like pine in a storm, that little zip of electricity from lightning and the smell of dog. Big hands and pervy smile. And with it, a string, small but strong, that Naruto knew led to Kakashi. Naruto was so shocked he jumped back into Kurama’s space. 

“Kit?” he asked, poking him a bit.

“I said quit, ya’ parasite.” He swatted him away. “I believe you now so tell me why? And what it means, what’s going to happen?” He sat down in the tall grass, preparing for one of Kurama’s long rants.

“I don’t know what you don’t understand, Kit, your chakras are connected. You will feel when he is away, know his feelings when he is near. Its basically a marriage contract. You’ve been bound. And just like if you tried to untangle my chakra from yours, it would be death to remove him.”

The blond was still confused, “But why is it marriage? Why can’t we just be friends who know each other’s feelings?”

Kurama flopped down on his side, exhausted with his host, “Look I know we make it work out but that’s because we share the same body. Basically we are the same person, our chakra is in the same spot. But take a piece of you and put it in another person, where ever he is, you will want to be. And when you are near him you will begin to understand how he feels and how he thinks. To be so intimate with another person, I don’t think its possible not to be drawn to them, to want them. And what happens if I go back into my fever? Your body will call out to him. Would you be able to deny it this time and keep your friendship intact?”

“It’ll happen again! Why? Wasn’t once enough?” He exclaimed, already panicking. Naruto never wanted to be that out of control again. He couldn’t be! Especially if he didn’t have Kakashi there.  
He was in more trouble than he realized. 

~~~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, body barely able to keep himself from falling off his countertop. His visit with Kurama hadn’t been much more of a help. He needed sleep, he needed to think about a lot of things, but he mostly needed sleep. He grabbed the extra blanket out of the cupboard and promptly wrapped it around himself and walked to bed.

Because nothing about Naruto can be normal, he experienced the most intense sleep walk of his life. He promptly walked, self-swaddled in his blanket, all the way across town, climbed too many steps, went past who knows how many people to crawl into the Hokage’s desk chair. 

An occupied chair.

And did anyone wake him up? 

No, of course not! No. Infront of Shikamaru, and the anbu (though they had already seen more), Kakashi tucked Naruto in his arms and promptly continued going through the mountain of paperwork that had amassed over the week. 

Kakashi had to admit that he wasn’t expecting Naruto, not after he had ran, literally ran from him. He hadn’t expected Naruto to be asleep either. Who the hell sleep walks for miles?! 

He had a moment of absolute panic as Naruto crawled into his lap. That freaking blanket wrapped around him like a baby had all the anxiety Kakashi had built up flowing away on a breath. He was adorable. And Kakashi specifically reserved that word for puppies only. 

His blond was almost as tall as him now and somehow managed to curl into Kakashi’s arms, knees tucked into his chest and his head nestled into Kakashi’s ribs. There was a long moment when both he and Shikamaru just stared, waiting for Naruto to wake up. When he didn’t stir, Kakashi shifted, getting comfortable and accepted what just took place. He continued walking Shikamaru through his mission plan, albeit at a lower volume.

Kakashi had to admit that he had no idea what was going on between them. They had had sex, yes. And he cared for Naruto, yes. But he had never thought of Naruto sexually! He was his student and friend and he didn’t want to change that. But they had had sex and Kakashi could tell that things did change, but not in a way that was expected. Things were embarrassing, yes, but Naruto wasn’t mad at him. And Kakashi wasn’t mad or upset or any of the other emotions people usually portray with regret. When Naruto came into his office, he honestly had been so happy. He had been so sure he screwed everything up earlier. 

He half listened to Shikamaru critique his plan as he looked down at his blond. He moved the golden hair out of his eyes and let his hand linger there a second longer. 

His attention was quickly pulled back to Shikamaru as he had stopped talking altogether, giving his Hokage a firm look. Kakashi swallowed nervously, when Shika got serious you know it was bad. 

“Alright, spill. I won’t tolerate all this cuddly crap if I don’t know what’s really going on.”

Kakashi glanced down at Naruto again, wishing he would wake up and explain. Naruto was always the one who could talk himself out of anything, just add some puppy-dog eyes on top and boom! you got the village hero. 

Kakashi really didn’t want to tell anyone about this, especially since he himself was still trying to sort it through. Did he regret helping Naruto? no. Did he think it wrong? hell yes. But Shikamaru was one of his trusted advisors and his and Naruto’s friend. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to have one person know the truth and hopefully he could tame in Ino’s rumors too. 

With his trusty eye-smile, Kakashi spoke with his usual lack of emotion, “Maa, Naruto was under a strange sickness caused by Nine-tails that then affected me, still not sure how that all really worked or why. But it resulted in Naruto and I sleeping together. We were both finally well this morning and are still figuring out how to operate with each other. It was a very emotionally confusing time for both of us.” With that he leaned back in his chair and pulled Naruto more into his arms and met Shika’s eyes again.

He gave a single nod in turn, “What do you want out of this?”

That caught Kakashi off guard. What did he want? Was there really anything to want. Right now he was ignoring the repercussions of this. Naruto needed this physical reassurance and Kakashi was perfectly fine with that. He was just glad that Naruto (asleep or not) had the balls to ask for it when Kakashi did not. “I—”

Kakashi figured he was picking up Naruto’s luck as Tsunade and Iruka stroll into his office. This wasn’t an uncommon thing in itself; they both visited often to help out or check on Naruto and his Hokage training. But now was not the time for Naruto’s two mothers to come. 

The busty blonde stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them, her hand coming out to stop Iruka as well. “So you’ve finally decided to show your face?” She cracked her knuckles and her aura blazes with anger. “I heard you decided to skip out on Hokage duties to bone my grandchild. I’m going to ask you only once to hand him over so I can kill you.”

Shikamaru raised his hands and stepped aside, rudely not helping him. 

Iruka looked like he had just learned this news and Kakashi had peed on his leg like a bad dog. 

“Uh, Tenzo?” Kakashi glanced nervously to his anbu friend, clutching Naruto to his chest as Tsunade marched over, fist raised in fury. 

The stone faced man cleared his throat and turned away. Kakashi gasped at the betrayal. Of course he would side with Tsunade over him! 

A beast’s fist came down and split the desk right in two. Kakashi screamed in fright, jumping out of his chair and using Naruto as a shield. “Kakashi, Sakura told me what she saw the other day. You know you have to die now. Just accept it.” Literal flames were rolling off of her blonde hair as she pushed through the broken desk halves. 

Damn, what had Sakura told her. Kakashi knew she hadn’t stumbled in on them during one of the few times they were doing it missionary. 

~~~ 

Naruto panted, gripping the sheets tightly in his fingers. He was beginning to lose his mind. Kakashi had him on his side, one leg bent up out of the way and was slowly fucking into him. Kakashi’s arms were wrapped around his chest, keeping Naruto’s back pressed up against him, even though Naruto really wanted to arch and present for his partner. Kakashi’s hand kept stroking his thigh, staying away from his leaking dick, not giving him nearly enough friction anywhere. He shook his hips and begged for more. 

Kakashi, however, was not in the giving sort of mood. He kept Naruto close, mouthing at the back of his neck, sending tingles down the blond’s spine. He couldn’t take it. It was too…kind, too affectionate. It felt like he was being loved and not fucked and his messed up little head didn’t know how to process that. 

Kakashi ground into him again and Naruto sobbed. At this point, the older man was continuously rubbing against his prostate, not giving him a break from the relentless torment. He struggled against the arm pinning him. He had to get away from it. He had to make it stop.

He begged. He didn’t care what Kakashi thought of him, he needed more, he needed to get away, he needed Kakashi to do something, anything else. “Kakashi, please! Please, fuck me!” 

He could feel Kakashi smirk against his ear, “Uh, Tenzo?” Tenzo? 

Naruto woke to a splintering rumble as granny Tsunade broke apart Kakashi’s desk and charged for them. Naruto was startled to realize he was 1) in Kakashi’s arms and 2) in Hokage’s office? He had gone to sleep in his house? How had he wound up here? He wasn’t naked so hopefully they hadn’t just been fucking like his dream. Damn that was a good dream.

He briefly remembered wandering through Konohagakure barefoot and in his blanket. Now he was hard, being held like a baby to Kakashi’s chest, with a ragging Tsunade coming for them. He needed to get back to that dream, or better yet…

No, no back to the point. Granny. Naruto squirmed in Kakashi’s grip. “Granny!” He said out loud this time. Kakashi let go of Naruto’s legs and helped him stand, looking equally as alarmed as Naruto. “Whoah, whoah, whoah, easy there. Please don’t kill the Hokage. Or me.” He raised his hands in a peaceful manner.

Tsunade stopped one foot in front of Kakashi’s nose. “I won’t kill you if you didn’t sleep with Naruto.” 

Kakashi swallowed. Tsunade lunged. 

Naruto had to pry her hands from around Kakashi’s throat. He ended up tucked in her arms and being pulled away from Kakashi. “Granny, you are being ridiculous!”

“So its true!” Iruka roared. He slammed Kakashi into the ground and shoved his boot into the masked face. “Naruto, you better be ready to become Hokage because Lord Six’s time has come.” 

Naruto wrenched himself free because apparently Kakashi was ok with being killed. “Enough!” He pushed Tsunade into the open chair and popped Iruka off of his unfortunate sensei, giving them all space. “Look, both of you, Kakashi and I are bonded so even if you wanted to you can’t hurt him without hurting me.”

Kakashi’s head snapped up, “What?” 

Well Naruto had planned to sit down and have a nice talk about this whole “bonded” thing but there were very few things that would save Kakashi from his two mothers. He turned to his downed partner, “Yeah you kinda bonded us when you bit me, or at least that’s what Kurama was blabbering about. But, look! the bite mark is still there even though its been several hours. Kurama says he can’t heal it because you used your weird chacra.” 

“Bit him!” “Your chakra!” The simultaneous yells were ignored but it didn’t go unnoticed that Shikamaru grabbed a bottle out of a cabinet and took a swig before passing it to Tenzo. 

“What do you mean by bonded, Naruto?” the older jonin sat up, but didn’t make to move anywhere else at the glares he received. 

Naruto felt a bit nervous, if Kurama was correct, then yeah, this might be a big deal. And it wasn’t like Naruto was infamous for sleep walking to Kakashi before this. Something was definitely different between them. “Our chakras are tied together, Kakashi. I can feel you in my chakra network, like you’ve ingratiated in my mind. Its not a large presence like Kurama, but if I search, I can find you. You might be able to feel me too…” His voice slowly got softer the longer Kakashi stared at him with his emotionless eyes. Not giving Naruto a hint of the care he had shown over the last week.

Kakashi finally looked away after Naruto had trailed off, a flash of rage gleaming in his grey eyes. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Naruto’s hand outstretched to stop him. He pushed past Tsunade and Iruka, glancing back briefly at Shikamaru and taking the bottle from him, and walked out of the destroyed office. 

It took Naruto a full minute to comprehend what had happened. His eyes were locked on the door, waiting for his sensei to walk back in. He had been snuggling Naruto five minutes ago! What happened? It’s not like they fucked again. Well they almost had earlier but that was another point. Was Kakashi mad about that? Why had he let him nap on him then? No this had to be about the bonding thing. 

Iruka came over and took Naruto’s hand that was still open at his side, still waiting for Kakashi to take it. He shook the older ninja away. He didn’t want comfort. His anxiety beat at the inside of his chest like a jail cell. His breath stuttering as tears threatened to spill. 

Fuck if he was going to cry for Kakashi  
.  
“Why is he mad at ME! He’s the one that bit me!” Naruto suddenly shouted, startling the other occupants in the room. His arms shook at his sides. They had been fine, and Naruto fucked it all up like he always did. Why couldn’t he just be fucking normal for once. 

“Naruto,” Tsunade tried.

“No! If he wasn’t so kinky this wouldn’t have happened!” The tears finally fell and that just pissed Naruto off more. He didn’t know what he had done wrong. It wasn’t like Naruto planned any of this. But he could feel it, the farther away Kakashi got the more he could feel a pull, like a string was pulling out his heart from his chest. He rubbed at his sternum, trying to make it go away. 

Iruka took him into his arms and Naruto didn’t push him away this time. He cried into his sensei’s shoulder, wishing he didn’t have an audience for this. “I don’t know what I did, Iruka.” 

“I know, Naruto. But you know Kakashi-sensei. He needs lots of time to process things and that was a very big thing to drop on him.” Iruka stroked his spiky blond hair away from his damp face. “We’ll figure this out.” He reassured.

Naruto nodded into his shoulder, still shorter than his father-figure, “I just don’t want him to hate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know if you want anything specific in here, in free writing. Also if you have messaged me with something specific and you dont see it, just message me again. I dont hate you, im just very forgetful. I had to write this chapter twice, I totally broke my laptop and lost all my work, so theres that. Thank you all for reading!!! :D


End file.
